


My American Boy

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: You are friend with JoeAnd its 4th of July
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Kudos: 2





	My American Boy

\- Are you done with the preparations Y/N?

Joe shouted from outside his veranda

\- In a minute

It was 4:th of July, his house and back garden was filled of friends who were there for the celebrations

You had known him for almost a year now, you met just by an accident when he was filming his own movie "Undrafted", well... actually you started to talk to his girlfriend who were there and well.. to make that story short, she could not really handle that he didn't have time for her, she wanted to be seen

So a few days later he was single, continuing with his film, your friendship grew stronger and no..   
Nothing has happened between you..   
If you don't count a little kiss when we both were kinda drunk

So.. Now you were here  
In his house  
Most of the friends you knew from the filming, it was nice to see them gathered again

It was a hot summer day but now, when the sun finally were settled behind the trees it was cooling off

He was such a nice guy, in every way, the way he maked you laugh  
.. His..

\- Need help hunnie?

You nearly jumped up from your daydreaming

He was right behind you in the kitchen  
You looked at him, his t-shirt was sweaty from playing ball with the guys outside and his neck was soaking wet

\- Mmmm... No.. I.. I got it.. I'm coming out with the trays  
\- Wow.. Y/N.. it looks soooo good

He tried to grab one of the mini hot dogs with a smile, same time his eyes lingered on you  
You felt them burning down on your dress.. following down your curves 

\- I take this tray out with me.. And.. I'm changing shirt..   
He smiled and placed a soft kiss on your cheek

Blushing you took the other tray and went outside  
You placed all the food on the big table along with all the drinks, so everyone could have a snack and a good time  
You mingled around and chatted a bit, Joe was back outside in a white shirt and sunglasses, he looked soo good... He always did but...  
\- He is really something  
\- Ehhh what?  
\- Joe... I see you looking at him.. He is a very great guy  
\- Sarah, yes he is, but we....  
-...are just friends.. I have heard that before.. But who says it can't be more?.. Or.. why not just try and see?

You just looked at her and sipped on my cider, your eyes searched after him.. After a while you saw him with Richard arranging the fireworks

It twisted a little bit in your belly   
You knew that you were staying overnight   
He had asked you before and offered you hungover pancakes for breakfast   
Who could resist that..   
Normally it was not a problem, he had a few guestrooms, sofas it could be arranged..   
But you were not the only one staying over tonight.. the other ones were guy friends he knew 

When you counted them you realised it was pretty much filled in his house   
You were glad that he had friends that cared about him..   
But one part of you wanted to be alone with him.. Blushing again 

The evening went by so quickly and people knew it was soon time  
Some had babysitters, some were going up early   
Champange bottles opened and all glasses were filled   
You took a glass and stood in the little crowd of people 

Joe and Richard were firing up the first one and soon the whole sky were lit up by different shapes and colours   
Joe rushed to pick up a glass 

\- CHEERS EVERYONE!!   
HAPPY 4:TH OF JULY!!! 

All raised and clinged their glasses, cheered and laughed

Suddenly he was next to you, it was sparkling in his eyes, both from the fireworks and from all joy.. It felt like all the others disappeared you only saw him

He placed his lips on to yours and kissed you softly   
Was it one second.. one minute. forever.. 

\- Ohh I'm sorry   
Of course a drunk Andrew bumped into you.. 

You pulled away from eachother and looked around, did anyone see?   
The fireworks were still going   
He looked into your eyes and smiled   
\- Thank you so much for all your help today Y/N.. could never done it without you 

You smiled back up at him and just wished you could stay in his arms a while longer

After the fireworks echoed out some of his friends also decided to leave   
Sarah had helped out to prepare in some of his rooms for the overnight guests   
You placed yourself in the kitchen and heard how everyone tumbled around, took turnes in the bathrooms and finally they managed to settle in their beds 

Quietly you went into the bathroom and removed your makeup, he had seen you without it before it was not that, but something inside you wanted him to see the beautiful side of you, you felt naked 

He had placed a t-shirt for you to borrow, it smelled him   
You put it on and went out again, the house was quiet now, except from one guy snoring in his sofa

You knocked soft on his bedroom door before you went inside 

He had his back towards you and put yet another pillow on your side of the bed, he heard you had enter the room he turned around 

-.. Hi.. Ehh... Maybe you wanted the other side...   
He had just his boxers on and you blushed again, in fact.. Your entire body caught fire  
\- No.. That side is perfect, you smiled shyly and walked closer 

It was just a small lamp in the corner of the room and in that dimmed light, his body shimmered  
You let your eyes follow his body down and up again, you saw he did the same it was like something pulled you towards each other   
His fingertips touched your arm   
You shivered a bit  
\- About the kiss.. He almost whispered   
You walked one more step and your breasts rubbed his chest   
-..yes..you breathed.. what about it..   
In a flash his eyes went darker  
He pulled you in and kissed you hard  
\- Mmmm...   
\- Uhhhh.. Y/N... I want you.. 

He pulled up your shirt and kissed your neck sloppily   
His kisses continued down your chest   
You helped to unclasp your bra and he cupped one of your breasts by instinct and licked fast around your nipple 

Your head fell back with a loud moan   
You held around his head and his slight stubble tickled your soft skin  
His hands wandered down and grabbed your butt, he pressed his hard bulge onto you, he nibbled on the skin behind your ear 

With a light push you fell giggling onto his bed   
\- Ohhhh   
Your feets were still on the floor and he kneeled between your knees   
\- Lift up hunnie

With blushing cheeks you let him take off your underwear, omg.. This was your friend Joe.. Your friend..   
You tried to cover a bit with your hands and your legs pressed together   
\- Hey beautiful, I want to see you ok?   
He spread your legs more and kissed your inner thighs 

With a long stroke his flattened tounge seperated your folds   
Your back arched at once   
Your body was starving   
You wanted... him  
He smiled between your thighs and looked up at you   
He digged in his face deep inside of you and entered his tounge   
-Mmmmm.. He moaned   
His thumb circled around your clit while his tounge pushed in and out of you  
\- Ohhh fuck   
Your hand tried to grab the sheets  
\- Omg... Joe.... Ohhh... MORE   
He let out a breathy giggle and looked up  
\- More?.. You want more?   
Why were you blushing so much   
\- Yes.. YES.. Ahhhh  
You looked down and saw him closing his lips around your clit   
He took two fingers and entered deep inside you   
\- Ahhhhh God   
Your legs were shaking as his long skilled fingers fucked you deeper and faster   
\- You feel so tight baby   
\- Ohhhh shit... Ohhhhh  
Your walls contracted around his fingers and you squirted   
\- Ohhh.. Ops... Omg.. Sorry 

He looked up and smiled, pulled out his fingers and licked your pussy clean   
\- Mmmm... More?   
\- Ohhh I.. I want to but...   
He inserted four fingers and pumped hard and fast looking at you break under him again   
\- AHHHH... OMG.. OMG...   
You squirting again   
You had never felt such intense feeling   
\- More?   
\- Ahhh God Joe.. I... Omg.. I want... I want you.. 

Shit.. There you blushed again.. The guilt feel.. But it felt so good 

He screambled himself up from between your legs and give you a quick kiss 

In his nightstand he pulled out a drawer and sighed..   
-... *phew *.. there 

He sat up a bit and bit of the sealing with his teeth   
After a hard struggle he sighed again..   
\- Joe..?.. It's ok.. We don't need to.. I have pills and.. I trust you.. Ok?   
He laid back in the bed and stroked your arm, kissed you   
softly

He looked deep inside your eyes and placed his cock in your entrance  
You bit your bottom lip and felt his whole length enter you

You wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled him closer

\- Ohhhhhh...  
He fucked you slowly almost pulled all the way out before he pushed inside again  
Soon you realised you were to fired up for that  
He grabbed under your butt and lifted you up a bit, so he could enter deeper  
His hips snapped faster and faster  
You took around his neck and pulled him down  
He kissed you deeply and you moaned in eachothers mouths

\- Omg baby.. OHHHH GOD   
He took one of your legs over his shoulder and pinned you down in the mattress   
\- ssssccchhhh... Ohhhhh shit shit shit  
He kissed your neck again and left bite marks on your burning skin  
\- Fuck.. I don’t care... I want you... OMG .. YOU...   
You scratched his back and felt your wall closing in again 

\- AHHHH JOE.. AHHHH GOD   
He held you close while you riding out your orgasm  
\- Omg... Shit hunnie.. I'm so close... I'm gonna come   
\- Ohhh.. Mmm.. I.. Wait... I want to taste you   
\- Omg.. A.. Are you for real 

He pulled out slowly and grabbed his shaft hard   
You crawled down and licked around his tip, let your tounge swirl around the entire length.. Feeling his throbbing vein  
\- Mmmmm...   
You closed your lips around him and sunk down, hollowed your cheeks and bobbed your head up and down   
With a loud growl he let his hand go around his cock and you felt his warm seed enter your mouth   
You swallowed every single drop and licked his shaft clean   
\- Ahhhh baby 

He tangled his fingers in your hair   
With a smile you let him go and laid back in bed   
With his strong arms he pulled you closer and kissed your forehead 

\- I... I..know we are just friends.. But I want more.   
More dinners.. More pancakes.. I... I.. think I'm in love with you Y/N.. I don’t know if you think.. But.. 

You smiled and pressed a finger on his lips, hushed him

\- More fireworks too?   
He nods  
\- Good.. Because I'm in love with you too... My American boy


End file.
